This invention lies in the field of toothbrush and toothpaste assemblies and particularly in the field of disposable toothbrushes.
There has been generally an increasing consciousness among consumers for regular brushing of teeth and for good oral hygiene. Thus various breath deodorizers and breath fresheners, which chemically attempt to overcome the unwanted taste and odor of the mouth, are available on the market. Some have also devised miniature toothbrushes which may be carried by the user in his pocket. The problem with chemicals is obvious, they are short-range measures and do nothing to overcome the basic cause of mouth odor, to-wit, long periods between brushing of teeth. The difficulty with small or miniature toothbrushes is the inconvenience of carrying such items in the pocket. Toothbrushes present another problem insofar that the user has to carry a small tube of toothpaste, with the miniature toothbrush, which has become indispensable in the practical use of toothbrushes.
With the society and the consumers increasingly moving to disposable items where such disposable items are economical, convenient and serve the basic purpose, there is a need to provide disposable toothbrushes. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a disposable toothbrush which may be economically manufactured and be of a convenient size that the user may carry a number of such disposable toothbrushes in his or her pocket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toothbrush which carries with it its own supply of toothpaste or other cleansing means in quantity sufficient for at least one satisfactory brushing of the user's teeth.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush which may be disposed by the user after use.
Still further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent on reference to the accompanying drawings.